


Momentos

by Phankam



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phankam/pseuds/Phankam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigga y Odín, a pesar de las dificultades que podría traerles, adoptan al bebé Loki Laufeyson y lo crían como a un Odinson junto a su hijo Thor. Una serie de momentos de la familia real de Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Familia

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, por más que lo desee. ;)_

* * *

El Padre de Todos no estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes, pero sabía que era mejor no llevarle la contra a su bastante embarazada esposa. Escuchaba el llanto –o más bien gritos- de Thor, pero esto no despertaba ningún instinto paternal. Se mantuvo a cierta distancia de la cuna, lo suficientemente lejos para evitar el colapso de sus tímpanos, pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder acceder ágilmente al bebé en caso de ser estrictamente necesario.

“Amor…” Frigga insistió desde la cama, sus manos sobre su protuberante vientre, sus ojos cansados: hasta ahora, el embarazo había sido difícil, con múltiples complicaciones y amenazas de parto prematuro. Odín suspiró, caminando con un aire de derrota que no le venía a su porte majestuoso. Se acercó a la cuna, donde Thor estaba de pie, sus puños cerrados en el borde de trabajada madera, sus llantos incluso más insoportables a esta distancia: Odín había vivido incontables batallas, triunfado en numerosas guerras, escuchado infinidades de gritos, pero ninguno le había irritado de esta manera.

“Mama…” Thor insistió, pudiendo ver a Frigga más allá de Odín, queriendo estar entre los brazos de su en ese momento débil madre. Desde el nacimiento de Thor hacía ya quince meses, Odín había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en batalla, por lo que no había tenido tiempo de generar apego con su hijo: esta aparición del rey era una excepción, queriendo asegurarse que su esposa se encontrase saludable dentro de su tortuoso embarazo.

“Shhh…” Odín no estaba seguro de como interactuar con el niño, quien parecía desesperarse más a cada segundo. Sin saber bien que estaba haciendo, lo levantó torpemente, sacudiéndolo en el aire de manera suave, haciendo que Thor gritase más, pataleando e intentando zafarse. “Shhh…”

“Le gusta que lo abracen.” Sugirió Frigga, al parecer inmune al llanto del niño, una suave sonrisa en su rostro, disfrutando discretamente de la situación. Odín la miró por sobre su hombro con una mirada abatida, suspiró y acercó a regañadientes al niño a su pecho, cobijándolo con cuidado.

“Tranquilo…” susurró al oído de Thor, su voz una suave brisa. Podía oler el suave cabello rubio del niño, un agradable aroma que hablaba no sólo de limpieza, sino que de cuidado y cariño extremo. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a pasar su mano por la espalda del pequeño, quien de a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse. “Tranquilo, hijo mío… eres un príncipe, el príncipe de Asgard… no hay razones para llorar… papá está aquí.”

El pequeño dejó de moverse lentamente, relajándose en brazos de su padre. Odín siguió moviéndose ligeramente en un vaivén, disfrutando el silencio que ahora reinaba. En lugar de dejar a Thor de nuevo en su cuna, caminó hacia Frigga, sentándose junto a ella, con el bebé acurrucado entre sus fuertes brazos.

“¿Ves? No era tan difícil.” Frigga susurró, pasando sus dedos por el cabello rubio de su hijo.

“A veces creo que no entiende quien soy.” Confesó Odín, absorto en las redondeadas facciones del príncipe. Recorrió el suave rostro con su dedo índice, sorprendido de lo indefenso de su pequeño hijo, de la potencial fragilidad que representaba ese pequeño cuerpo.

“Sabe perfectamente quien eres. Le hablo siempre de ti.” Dijo Frigga, su voz llena de convencimiento, llevando una de sus manos al rostro de Odín. “Sabe quién eres… y te extraña.”

“Yo también los extraño.” Confesó Odín, suspirando. “Pero queda poco. La guerra ya casi termina. Estaré de vuelta antes de lo que te imaginas, y la paz reinará en los nueve reinos.” Se acercó, cerrando su promesa con un suave beso. Se tendió sobre la cama, abrazando a su esposa con un brazo y manteniendo a Thor firme con el otro, y dejó, por un segundo, que su única preocupación fuese su familia.

* * *

_-phankam._


	2. Jötunheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La guerra contra Jötunheim ha concluído, y Odín vuelve a casa con un trofeo inesperado.

* * *

Se sentó en la entrada del templo, agotado, pero satisfecho: finalmente la guerra había terminado, habían vencido, los gigantes de hielo ya no eran una amenaza. Observó en silencio como sus guerreros revisaban los alrededores buscando a sus camaradas caídos, recogiendo a los heridos y lamentando las pérdidas, ignorando absolutamente a los Jötuns caídos a su alrededor. Se puso de pie, más que nunca preparado para volver a casa: ansiaba ver a su esposa e hijos, ansiando ver la sonrisa del pequeño Thor, y el momento de finalmente conocer al nuevo príncipe: no quería perderse el nacimiento de su pequeño, debía estar junto a Frigga en este momento, sobre todo tras haber estado lejos por casi la duración total del embarazo.

Una brisa fría lo golpeó en el rostro, recordándole el agudo dolor en su ojo derecho. La sangre había dejado de fluir, pero aun así no podía ver y mientras se esfumaba la adrenalina, el dolor parecía aumentar.

“¿Su Alteza?” un guerrero se acercó, inclinándose rápidamente. “Hemos juntado a nuestros heridos, y recuperado a los valientes derribados en batalla. Laufey se ha retirado con lo que quedó de sus tropas. No hay gigante de pie que esté dispuesto a seguir.”

“Revisaré personalmente el templo, valiente Jens. Tú guía a las tropas al sitio del Bifrost, y Heimdall los llevará de vuelta a Asgard. Regresaré en un instante.” Ordenó, intentando ignorar el dolor pulsátil detrás del ojo: debía recuperar el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos.

Jens inclinó la cabeza antes de retirarse. Odín resopló, cansado, sabiendo que quedaba poco para caer en su mítico sueño. Cerró su ojo herido, y finalmente entró al templo. Estaba completamente oscuro excepto por un resplandor azul y frío que provenía del centro: el pequeño pero devastador cofre, exactamente donde Laufey le había indicado que estaría: se acercó a paso firme, tomando el artefacto entre sus manos, su liviandad sorprendiéndolo ligeramente: esperaba que tan letal arma fuese un poco más pesada. Pasó sus dedos por la trabajada superficie, pensando en toda la sangre derramada por tan diminuto objeto, sangre tanto de Asgardianos, Mortales, Jotuns y Elfos.

Pero no volvería a pasar: se aseguraría de que no cayera en manos equivocadas de nuevo, no mientras él pudiese impedirlo.

Se puso en posición de batalla incluso antes de haber entendido que había escuchado un ruido: miró a su alrededor, protegiendo el cofre bajo un brazo, y sujetando a Gungnir con la otra mano.

“¿Quién está ahí?” preguntó, su voz potente, resonando en las paredes del templo. Escuchó un quejido suave, y luego, de manera impredecible, un ruido totalmente fuera de lugar llenó el espacio: un llanto firme y desconsolado, un bebé.

No bajó la lanza, esperando una emboscada, pero su instinto paterno lo impulsó a acercarse a la fuente del ruido. Se acercó hacia el fondo del templo, su ojo sano tanteando en la oscuridad.

En un rincón, tendido en el suelo, un bulto se movía, sus pequeños pulmones casi al límite de su capacidad. Se agachó, descubriendo el rostro del bebé: su piel azul estaba delicadamente marcada, sus ojos cerrados mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. El paño con el que estaba envuelto parecía más bien un trapo para limpiar que una sábana para un niño, y se veía sucio. ¿Qué hacía un bebé tan pequeño abandonado en el templo de los gigantes?

Dudó por un segundo, pero finalmente cogió al niño entre sus brazos, dejando el cofre a su lado, y observó su rostro, el cual lentamente dejaba su anterior expresión de congoja.

“¿Quién eres, pequeño?” preguntó Odín, casi sobrecogido por el estado deplorable del niño: no debía tener más que unos días de nacido, y le recordó a su propio hijo, pero en el extremo contrario a como se veía su Thor: mientras que el príncipe de Asgard era un niño robusto y querido, este pequeño Jötun era demasiado delgado, casi desnutrido, y claramente abandonado. El niño finalmente dejó de llorar, abriendo sus ojos rojos, propios de un gigante de hielo. Vio de reojo un pequeño símbolo en el borde del paño que envolvía al pequeño gigante: el emblema de la Casa de Laufey… “Laufeyson.” Murmuró, juntando las piezas: este niño debía ser hijo de Laufey, y su tamaño deplorable comparado con su raza era una buena excusa, a ojos de un despiadado ser como un Jötun, para abandonarlo: tenía al hijo de Laufey entre sus brazos, quien había sido aparentemente dejado para morir en el rincón más oculto del templo.

_‘Tal vez lo más apropiado sería matarlo, acabar con su suerte de una vez por todas.’_ Pensó, inquieto ante la idea de que este ser, del tamaño de un bebé Aesir, fuese hijo del rey de los gigantes de hielo, a quien le había perdonado la vida a cambio de una rendición y tregua. Acercó su dedo índice a la cara del pequeño, con la intención de sentir la temperatura de su piel, pero el niño abrió su pequeña mano, y sin aviso, cogió el dedo del Padre de Todo, y mágicamente, desde el punto de contacto, su piel comenzó a tornarse del mismo color piel del rey de Asgard, sorprendiéndolo. En pocos segundos, el chico parecía un Aesir como cualquier otro, sus ojos de un brillante color verde, fijos en los azules del hombre que lo cargaba.

Guardó el cofre en el bolso que llevaba en su cinto, y se puso de pie, aún cargando al bebé: no podía matarlo, el niño no tenía la culpa de esta guerra, ni de haber nacido con un defecto a ojos de su pueblo: era el cierre perfecto: salvaría al hijo de Laufey, y tal vez, en el futuro, el niño sería la clave para una paz definitiva.

Un cierre adecuado, un gran final para tan devastadora guerra.

“Heimdall, no quiero que nadie esté en el Observatorio para mi llegada.” Advirtió al aire, saliendo del templo con el niño cuidadosamente envuelto en su propia capa. “Y no quiero que digas una palabra con respecto a esto.”

En pocos minutos, pasó del sitio de llegada del Bifrost al Observatorio, el Guardián esperándolo con la espada en sus manos.

“Su Alteza.” Dijo Heimdall, sin mirar al bebé, quien había comenzado a llorar ante el sacudido viaje. “La reina espera su llegada.”

 “¿Ya nació el bebé?” la voz de Odín estaba llena de emoción, pero el rostro serio de Heimdall lo desalentó: sabía que algo andaba mal sin tener que preguntarlo.

Frigga estaba sentada en la cama cuando entró a la habitación. Levantó la mirada al escucharlo, sus ojos brillando con las lágrimas. Odín se acercó, un nudo en su garganta, y se sentó junto a ella. Sin decir ni una palabra, sacó al pequeño de entre los pliegues de su capa, ante la mirada atónita de su mujer.

“¿Qué…?” la confusión en su rostro era clara. “¿Quién…? ¿Por qué…?”

“Abandonado a morir por su propia raza. El hijo de Laufey.” Explicó Odín, el dolor en su corazón demasiado fuerte, sin saber que tanto debía explicar. “Camufló su aspecto al entrar en contacto conmigo, posee algo de magia al parecer… ¿Cuánto ha pasado…?”

“Dos días.” Frigga seguía observando al niño, las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, la agonía de haber perdido a su bebé demasiado fresca, y la idea de alguien tan indefenso siendo descartado tan vilmente demasiado cruel. “Supe por Heimdall que la batalla casi concluía, y por eso… por eso no quise interrumpirte…” Lloró desconsoladamente entre los brazos de su esposo. Lloró hasta no tener lágrimas. Lloró hasta no tener fuerzas. Luego el silencio reinó, Odín sujetando firmemente a Frigga, ambos despiertos. Se sobresaltaron levemente cuando un nuevo llanto surgió, esta vez el del pequeño bebé. Ambos lo miraron, ella con sus ojos al rojo vivo, él con su único ojo sano. “Tiene hambre.”

Frigga quitó al niño de los brazos de Odín, y lo puso a su pecho: el llanto acabó rápidamente, el pequeño alimentándose por primera vez en quien sabe cuántos días.

“No te preocupes, no dejaré que nada te pase. Estás seguro aquí, conmigo. No dejaré que nadie te toque, pequeño…” Frigga dudó, mirando a Odín, las lágrimas cayendo de nuevo.

“Loki… su nombre es Loki Laufeyson.”

“Loki Odinson.” Corrigió Frigga, sin preguntar una opinión ni esperar una respuesta. “Pequeño Loki, tu hermano estaba ansioso por conocerte, ¿sabes?”

“Frigga…” Odín comenzó, pero la mirada de la reina lo detuvo.

“Sólo Heimdall, Margret, tú y yo sabemos lo que pasó.” Dijo ella, volviendo su mirada al pequeño bebé. Odín asintió, dudoso. “Deberías ir a la sala de curación.” Sugirió ella, dejando todo su cariño envolver al bebé. “Y dile a Margret que necesito su ayuda.”

 

* * *

_*Loka significa ‘cerrar’ en islandés. Obviamente es forma de justificar el nombre de Loki que se me ocurrió investigando su significado, y creo que es apropiado, una forma de cerrar la guerra y el dolor, y dar vuelta la página._

_-phankam._


	3. Encuentro

No había ojo que salvar. Ya no sentía el dolor, pero suponía que tardaría en acostumbrarse a la sensación de vacío en su órbita derecha. Su párpado caía lastimosamente sobre lo que antes había sido un ojo perfectamente útil, y maldijo contra los Jötuns por causarles tantos problemas. ¿Cuántos humanos habían muerto por esta inútil guerra? ¿Cuántos Asgardianos? También pensó en los Elfos Oscuros, una raza erradicada debido a la ambición de Laufey. Sentía disgusto, acostumbrado a vivir en la paz.

"Su Majestad." Levantó la mirada ante la entrada de Margret, la asistente personal de su esposa. Se puso de pie, preocupado. "Su majestad la reina desea que el príncipe Thor conozca al príncipe Loki, y le gustaría que Usted estuviese ahí presente." Explicó ella con una dulce sonrisa. Margret era la única persona que sabía que Loki había sido un remplazo al bebé fallecido, pero desconocía el origen del pequeño, y no lo cuestionaba: lo que el rey decía y hacía era Ley, y si él había traído a un niño, fuese cual fuese su origen, si lo decía su hijo, lo era.

"Por supuesto." Asintió Odín, pensando en la ironía de la situación: Loki Laufeyson, hijo del recientemente derrotado rey de los Jötuns, abandonado a morir en lugar de en posición de recibir algún día ese miserable trono, ahora segundo heredero al trono del eterno reino de Asgard.  _'Las cosas que uno hace por amor…'_ pensó, incapaz de llevarle la contra a su herida esposa.

La habitación de Thor estaba junto a la de ellos, y sabía por Margret que el príncipe estaba listo para las actividades del día, siendo observado en ese momento por su niñera personal mientras jugaba animadamente, blandiendo una pequeña espada de madera, imitando a los guerreros que en ocasiones había visto en compañía de su madre.

"¡Papa!" el infante emprendió una corrida torpe al verlo entrar, su espada aún firmemente sujeta, y Odín no tardó en alzarlo y acercarlo a sí, sonriendo con sinceridad mientras pasaba sus dedos por el liso cabello rubio del príncipe, su corazón lleno de alegría ante el reconocimiento otorgado por su primogénito.

"Te extrañé." Dijo Odín, abrazando al pequeño suavemente, mucho más cómodo con el cariño y silencio que con los llantos del niño, e infinitamente más tranquilo de por fin poder asegurar que su hijo estaba en un mundo sin conflictos. Con él en sus brazos, el dolor en su alma era un poco menos fuerte: sabía que debía mantenerse firme para apoyar a Frigga y seguir estando disponible para Thor, sobre todo con el brusco cambio de dirección que habían tomado las cosas. "¿Has estado practicando con la espada, Thor?"

"¡Luchar!" exclamó Thor con entusiasmo, moviendo su espada y golpeando levemente a Odín en el hombro con ella, causando una risa en el hombre. La energía que emanaba su hijo era contagiosa, y le daba esperanzas de un futuro mejor, a pesar de las dificultades.

"Hoy vas a conocer a alguien especial." Explicó, saliendo de la habitación y caminando hacia la suya propia, un tanto nervioso. ¿Qué tanto entendía Thor? ¿Qué tanto recordaría de este momento? Se detuvo ante la puerta de su propia alcoba, pensando en el pequeño Jötun que había encontrado durante la madrugada: jamás pensó, ni por un segundo, que terminaría adoptando al niño como su propio hijo. Había considerado que, tal vez, podría criar al niño dentro del palacio para protegerlo, pero, ¿su hijo? No, sus hijos eran Thor, y el bebé que había fallecido días antes debido al complicado embarazo de su esposa. La puntada en su pecho volvió, recordando la cara de desolación de Frigga al haberlo visto entrar: ella también había mantenido la fuerza a pesar de lo sucedido, y tenía que darle crédito por esto, admirando la fuerza de su esposa.

Tal vez el pequeño Loki podría ser una bendición para la familia real, después de todo. Había llegado en un momento difícil, pero había parchado, al menos temporalmente, un dolor demasiado fuerte.

Golpeó la puerta con suavidad, y entró con Thor entre sus brazos al escuchar la admisión de la reina. Ella estaba arreglada, vestida con un simple vestido verde, con el pequeño bebé entre sus brazos, cantándole una suave melodía. Thor miró con curiosidad a su madre al reconocer la canción como una de las que se le solían dedicar a él.

"Thor, ¿recuerdas que mamá te habló de tu hermanito? Mira, ven a conocerlo." Frigga invitó en un susurro, indicándole a Odín que dejase a Thor junto a ella. Thor miró por primera vez al que habían llamado su hermano, la curiosidad clara en sus ojos azules. El Padre de Todo dejó al niño sobre la cama, y este se acercó gateando ágilmente hacia su madre, ojos fijos en el niño, sin soltar su espada de juguete en ningún momento. "Se llama Loki."

"Loki." Repitió Thor, estirando una mano dudosa hacia el bebé. Odín se sentó también, fijándose en las facciones delicadas del delgado niño, recordando su piel azul y sus ojos rojos. Le había dicho a Frigga estos detalles, los cuales ella había descartado rápidamente aludiendo a las claras habilidades mágicas del niño, y contribuyendo con un hechizo propio para asegurarse que la apariencia se mantuviese, y así que fuese un Odinson más.

Tuvo que salir abruptamente de sus pensamientos y entrar en acción cuando Loki empezó a llorar enérgicamente.

"¡THOR! ¡No!" Frigga reprendió al mayor por primera vez en su vida, y el chico agregó un llanto propio a la sinfonía. Entonces Odín notó que Thor, en una actitud claramente lúdica, había tocado al bebé con su mano libre y había procedido, sin intenciones algunas de herir sino que más bien de jugar, a golpearlo con la punta de su espada, causándole un sobresalto al diminuto príncipe. Los ojos de Frigga se fijaron en su esposo, y él entendió claramente que debía hacer: tomó a Thor de vuelta en sus brazos, utilizando toda su fuerza mental para ignorar el potente llanto combinado de los dos príncipes de Asgard. "Perdón, no quise gritar Thor, pero debes ser cuidadoso con tu hermanito, él es mucho más pequeño y débil."

Las palabras de consuelo de Frigga no surtieron mucho efecto, Thor desafiando las leyes de la física en su intento de gritar más fuerte que su hermano menor. Si Odín creía que un bebé llorando era doloroso, jamás se había puesto a pensar cómo serían dos combinados.

* * *

_-phankam._

 


	4. Conflicto

“¡MAMA!” el grito de Thor resonó en el pasillo, y en pocos segundos la reina entró a la habitación de juego de los príncipes, donde fue rápidamente recibida por su hijo mayor, quien lloraba desconsolado. Detrás de él, su pequeño hermano había perdido el equilibrio de su posición sentada, y lloraba de espaldas, sacudiendo sus manos. La reina analizó de reojo la situación, molesta con la niñera, quien se encontraba de pie junto al bebé, sin saber qué hacer.

“¿Qué esperas? ¡Levántalo!” exclamó Frigga, agachándose frente a Thor, quien le presentó una mano enrojecida, sus ojos azules nadando en lágrimas. La niñera tomó a Loki entre sus brazos de manera apresurada, sin atreverse a mirarlo fijamente.

“Loki quemar…” explicó el pequeño de casi dos años. Frigga tomó la mano del pequeño entre las suyas y murmuró unas palabras, la quemadura desapareciendo casi de inmediato, calmando al rubio príncipe. Ante el silencio de Thor, Loki pareció calmarse también. Frigga recogió al mayor entre sus brazos y se acercó a la niñera. “Mama, Loki quemar.”

“No lo hace con intención. ¿Qué sucedió?” preguntó Frigga a la joven y asustada niñera.

“El príncipe Thor estaba dibujando, y el príncipe Loki cogió uno de sus lápices y se lo llevó a la boca… antes de que pudiera separarlos, el príncipe Thor cogió el lápiz, y bueno, el príncipe Loki le tomó la mano y…  oh, mi reina, le tomó la mano y no sé cómo lo quemó.”

Frigga miró al pequeño Loki en los brazos de la niñera, ahora tranquilo. Thor también miraba a su hermano, pero con claro recelo.

“Es magia. Loki está comenzando a exhibir magia, no es tan extraño a esta edad.” Explicó ella. “Thor, tu hermanito no lo hace a propósito…”

“Loki quemar Thor.” Insistió Thor. “Thor dibujando, y Loki quitar dápiz.”

Frigga suspiró: no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que esto pasase, pero debía poner algún encantamiento en Thor para que no se lastimase cada vez que Loki lo tocaba. Era la segunda vez que Loki quemaba a su hermano, habiendo sido la primera un par de días antes en un incidente similar. Frigga tenía la sospecha que los genes del pequeño de ojos verdes le daban ese poder, pero prefería pensar que era sólo un signo temprano de habilidades mágicas. No estaba segura de si los Jötuns tenían magia por sí sola así como algunos Aesir la tenían, pero sí sabía que manipular el frío y producir quemaduras era algo que sí podían hacer, y que de hecho era la esencia de los habitantes de Jötunheim. Necesitaba hablarlo con Odín apenas despertase, para ver qué medidas podrían tomar para mantener estas pequeñas habilidades de Loki, no muy segura cuanto tiempo podría justificar estos incidentes bajo el pretexto de ser normales para un bebé Aesir.

“Lo sé, pequeño. Y no lo hará de nuevo.” Prometió Frigga. “Trata de mantenerlos separados. No es tan difícil.” Expuso la reina de mala gana, dejando a Thor en el suelo y poniendo su espada de madera favorita entre sus manos. “Debes disculpar a tu hermanito, no sabe controlar su fuerza, aún no es grande como tú.” Thor se vio reflexivo por un segundo, y finalmente asintió.

“Te perdono, Loki.” Dijo con una sonrisa mirando a su hermanito, y luego se volvió a distraer jugando con la espada que su madre le había facilitado.

“El príncipe Thor insiste en jugar cerca de su hermano.” Explicó la niñera, poniendo al bebé en manos de Frigga. Loki sonrió de inmediato a su madre, estirando sus pequeñas manos hacia su rostro. Frigga ordenó el negro cabello del bebé, causando una risa en él.

“Ni siquiera tiene 2 años, no es difícil mantenerlo distraído.”

“Se sorprendería de las habilidades del príncipe Thor para aparecer junto al príncipe Loki cuando así lo desea. Le quito un ojo de encima por un segundo, y ya está junto al bebé.”

Frigga suspiró, mirando al bebé.

“Descansa por hoy, Maria: Margret y yo nos encargaremos de los niños por hoy. Thor, ¿Vamos a ver a papá?” Invitó la reina. El pequeño asintió, y dejó la habitación siguiendo a su madre y hermanito menor.

Thor guio el camino hacia el lecho de su padre, y los guardias lo dejaron pasar sin más. Cuando Frigga por fin alcanzó el acelerado paso del pequeño, este ya se había subido a la cama y se había acomodado junto a su padre, mirándolo fijamente.

“Recuerda que papá te puede ver y oír, incluso cuando duerme.” Dijo Frigga, sentándose al borde de la cama. Acomodó a Loki junto a su padre, y cogió la mano de Odín a través de la neblina dorada que lo cubría.

“¿Papa sueño?” preguntó Thor, extrañado ante todos los días que su padre llevaba durmiendo. “¿Cuándo papa  jugar con Thor?”

“Papá ya despertará.” Explicó Frigga con una dulce sonrisa: la verdad es que ella tampoco se acostumbraba al Sueño de Odín, incluso después de tantos años juntos. “Amor… queda poco para el cumpleaños de Thor. Ya tengo todo organizado, sólo falta tu presencia entre nosotros.”

Thor miró a su madre ante la mención de su nombre, pero luego volvió su mirada a su padre, sin entender que era un cumpleaños. Comenzó a contar una historia balbuceada, entendiéndose sólo algunos trozos. Frigga sonrió, su alma llena de amor por su pequeña familia.

“¡Su alteza!” exclamó Jens, el guardia de confianza de Odín, entrando a la recámara. “¡Su alteza! ¡Se han avistado gigantes de hielo en nuestras fronteras!”

El corazón de Frigga pareció detenerse, y su primer impulso fue cargar a Loki nuevamente, acercando al niño a sí. Thor miró confundido a Jens, y luego a su madre: no entendía lo que pasaba, pero sentía la tensión de la situación.

“¿Nos están atacando?” susurró la reina, mirando a su indefenso esposo e hijos.

“Heimdall dice que vienen con un mensaje, pero he ordenado a los guerreros que se alisten en caso de una eventual confrontación.” Explicó Jens firmemente. “Desean hablar con el Rey.”

"El Sueño de Odín aún no concluye…" Frigga mordió su labio inferior, tratando de mantener la calma: en años anteriores, le habría sido más fácil, pero la idea de tomar decisiones mientras debía mantener a sus dos hijos en sus pensamientos le dificultaba el proceso. Jens esperó una respuesta, sin moverse de su posición. "¿Desean traer el mensaje personalmente?" Frigga puso su mente en blanco, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. "Yo iré a recibir el mensaje. Necesito que encuentres a Margret para que se quede con los niños, yo… yo me alistaré."

Mientras Jens dejaba la habitación para cumplir con sus órdenes, Frigga miró al pequeño Loki, quien sonrió a su madre ante la atención. Thor se bajó de la cama y cogió su anteriormente descartada espada, viéndose preocupado.

"Mama… ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó finalmente, alcanzando el costado de su madre.

"Frigga…" La reina se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Odín, pero se llenó de alivio al mismo tiempo. Abrazó a su esposo, quien se estaba incorporando en la cama.

"¡PAPA!" Thor se veía emocionado, pero su rostro cambió al ver la seriedad en su padre, su pequeño e infantil rostro confundido, sin poder encontrar la usual ternura que su padre llevaba consigo cuando trataba con él: en su lugar, el peso del reino llenaba sus ojos y oscurecía sus facciones, dándole el aspecto de llevar los conocimientos más terribles en su conciencia.

"Odín, los Jötuns traen un mensaje…" comenzó a explicar ella, soltándolo lentamente, sin querer dejarlo partir. ¿Cómo un momento familiar tan tranquilo podía cambiar tan abruptamente...?

"Estoy al tanto." Fue seco al decirlo, alejándose de los brazos de su esposa. "Frigga. Pase lo que pase… no dejes a Loki solo."

"¿Qué sucede…?" su corazón pareció saltarse un latido.  _Un mensaje de Laufey._ "No dejaré que tomen a Loki." Dijo ella, acercando al bebé con demasiada fuerza a ella. Loki dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, amenazando con echarse a llorar.

“Loki no se irá a ningún lugar.”

* * *

_No todo podía ser perfecto para la familia, un poco de conflicto nunca le hizo mal a nadie :p. ¡Espero sus comentarios!_

_-phankam._

 


End file.
